It is known in motor vehicles to provide an inflatable airbag having a cushion for restraining an occupant. It has been proposed to mount an airbag on the inboard side of a vehicle seat in order to restrain the occupant against movement sideways within the vehicle and provide cushioning between the occupant and other interior objects.
It would be desirable to provide an improved airbag cushion which would provide improved restraint of the occupant against movement sideways within the vehicle and improved cushioning capability.